


Your rightful place at my side (The God King remix)

by Akasanata



Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Still Have Powers, M/M, not exactly a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:56:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akasanata/pseuds/Akasanata
Summary: Charles has always been told that his rightful place is by the God King's side, but a nascent friendship with the Horseman Erik Lehnsherr might begin to make him doubt.





	Your rightful place at my side (The God King remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The God King](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416969) by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec). 
  * In response to a prompt by [Gerec](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gerec/pseuds/Gerec) in the [xmen_remix_madness2018](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/xmen_remix_madness2018) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Safe work, if any (no limit): Lost and then Found
> 
> Previous remixes, if any:  
> They are all tagged in the title as Remix:  
> \- The Painter  
> \- Sins of the Father  
> \- Denial  
> \- I'm Going To Save You  
> \- You Read My Mind  
> \- Burn It To Ashes  
> \- It's Magic!  
> \- Nowhere to Run  
> \- Steal A Kiss And You'll Break Your Heart
> 
> I am okay with my X-Men comics/original movie trilogy/cartoon works being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with my collaborations being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with being remixed in a different medium (fic for art or art for fic): yes  
> I am okay with my past remixes being remixed: yes  
> I am okay with certain WIPs being remixed: yes to all

Charles barely remembered his life before the palace. He knew he had had one, because of flashes of a little house and two people he called ‘parents’, but apart from that, it was practically as if he had been born here, among these enormous rooms and endless halls, surrounded by people who revered and feared him and answering only to the God King, En Sabah Nur.

He learned mathematics, history, astronomy while growing up, but mostly, he learned how to control his gift. He would meet twice a week with the Pharaoh, who would then guide him and leave him tasks for Charles to practice on his own. Little by little, Charles became capable not only of reading minds, but changing them, manipulating them, molding them, and each time he reached a new milestone, the Pharaoh would praise him.

“You are so perfect, Charles, you’ll be so good for me.”

And with a kiss to his forehead and a caress, that became more and more intimate as Charles grew up, he would gift him with a few minutes with his power expanded and multiplied.

Charles loved the feeling when Apocalypse strengthened his gift. His mind flew over thousands of people, hearing their prayers, their suffering and their happiness. Afterwards, he would always feel groggy and disoriented, but like a drug, the more he experienced it, the more he craved it.

“Patience, little Charles,” would say Apocalypse, when Charles asked for more, “when we are finally bonded, I will grant your wishes, and you’ll always have such power that only mine could be its rival, but for now, you need to get used to it gradually. It’s still too soon.”

And so, Charles waited for the day he would turn sixteen, and he would finally be by the Pharaoh’s side as his Consort and at last soar above everyone else.

It had been lonely, but Charles never minded the solitude. That is, until he learnt what it meant not to be alone.

It had been already a month since he had become the Pharaoh’s Consort, a month spent in accommodating his mind to the new grandeur of his power. The headaches had finally receded and he felt he could begin his mental exercises again. When he told so to the Pharaoh, he agreed.

“From now on, we will work together. We will weed out those who dissent me, but for that, you must learn to master your newfound strength. Erik will assist you. You may experiment on him whatever you need to. Do try not to break him, my husband.”

Charles was surprised by the Pharaoh’s choice. After all, during their wedding, when Apocalypse had taken Charles and shown him the world of pleasure, they both had sensed that out of the four Horsemen bearing witness, it was Erik who had longed the most to be in Apocalypse’s place, to be the one penetrating Charles, holding him, caressing him. It had been a lust that shone brighter than any other feeling in the palace, and the Pharaoh had simply laughed and continued to touch Charles, seemingly everywhere.

That’s why he didn’t understand why it was Erik, of all the people, the one chosen to help him. Maybe this was some sort of test, or maybe the Pharaoh was actually hoping Charles would break him. That last thought made him feel uneasy, although Charles didn’t comprehend exactly why.

Nevertheless, he knew better than to voice his doubts. The God King was to be obeyed without uncertainty, as Charles had learnt early in his life.

And so, his daily practices with Erik began. At first, Charles didn’t want to get too close, fearing that Erik would act on his lust for him. Even though Charles was completely capable of protecting himself, he still was reluctant. He mainly ignored Erik and kept practicing as he had before, letting his mind expand to its limits. Except it was too much. The next thing he knew, he was laid in his bed while Erik by his side provided him cool shits over his forehead.

“What happened?” asked Charles while sitting up.

“One second you closed your eyes, and the next you were screaming, and I began to feel a pressure inside me. I think everyone in the palace felt it. I had to knock you down, but you developed a fever and wouldn’t wake up.”

Charles was speechless. He had lost control and _Erik_ , of all people, had knocked him down? People wouldn’t even dare to touch him, even less cause him any kind of damage, no matter what. Should he reprimand Erik for taking such liberties? But before Charles could fully process what happened, the doors to his room opened without any announcement. That could only mean the God King.

Indeed, it was Apocalypse who entered in a hurry. Erik hastily stood up and bowed, mumbling, “His Majesty”, but without paying him much attention, Apocalypse dismissed him. As soon as Erik was out, the Pharaoh went to Charles side and tenderly took his head in his hands.

“You disobeyed me. Tell me why,” he said in a murmur.

“I’m sorry,” said Charles, his voice had gone thick, and his pulse quickened.

“I don’t want your apologies, Charles. Answer my question,” demanded Apocalypse in a harsher voice.

Charles swallowed. For some reason Charles was hesitating on letting Apocalypse know that the true reason was Erik’s interest on him.

“I thought I was ready,” lied Charles, chewing on his lips and closing his eyes.

Apocalypse moved his thumb over his lips, stopping their movement.

“Oh, my dear, I know when you’ll be ready. This is why you must always obey me, do you understand? It is in order to make you as mighty as me, but we won’t accomplish that if you don’t follow me.”

And with those words, he laid Charles down in the bed, and climbing on top, he began kissing him. Charles couldn’t help the gasp of pleasure when he felt a hot tongue sweeping inside his mouth. Apocalypse was warm, unnaturally so, but still, Charles was trembling.

The next day, Erik was by his side once again, but Charles still didn’t want to breach his mind. Erik had been jealous of the Pharaoh, and that was profane, and he had hurt Charles, even if it had been justified. Only for that, he could sentence him to death, no matter his status as Horseman. And yet, Charles was willing to forgive all that only because of a hazy memory of a lullaby and gentle hands in his hair.

“You won’t hurt me, you know?” Erik said, startling him.

“I’m not afraid of hurting you!” protested Charles.

“Then why?”

Why, indeed, Charles wondered. He wasn’t afraid of hurting Erik, he wasn’t. Charles was the consort of the Pharaoh. His power was infinite, why would he be afraid?

Slowly, Erik approached him and took Charles’ hands. It was the first time someone different from Apocalypse touched him since he had grown old enough to get dressed by himself.

Erik's hands were cool and rough, but incredibly gentle. Charles didn't know how to react. He felt a tingling in his hands and his breath was coming fast. Erik lifted Charles' hands and placed them on his own temples.

“Go on,” whispered Erik. They were only a step away from each other and Charles caught himself wishing Erik would close that space, but Erik didn't attempt to get closer.

Charles, determined to prove he wasn’t afraid, took a deep breath and entered Erik’s mind. He wasn’t careful enough and soon felt himself completely immersed inside Erik. And oh, now Charles understood his reluctance from before. Erik’s mind was beautiful. So full of contrasts. Neatly organized in the middle of a chaos, twisted but unbreakable, forming beautiful structures like an oeuvre of art that moved you to tears from both happiness and sadness.

He could see Erik’s childhood, so happy in his innocence. The love for his mother shone bright, eclipsing anything else around him. But then there was Schmidt, who had taken an interest in Erik’s powers, ripping apart his happy life. He felt Erik’s agony and misery, he felt his guilt, his desperation. Finally, he felt Erik’s numbness when he accomplished his vengeance and killed Schmidt, and was then when Apocalypse had found him.

When Charles at last emerged, he felt as if he was breathing again after being underwater for too long. He had never felt anything with such intensity as Erik felt everything. How could he live feeling so much all the time? And how could Charles had lived up to this point feeling so little?

Suddenly, feeling reckless and bold, Charles grabbed Erik by his shoulders and standing on his tiptoes, he placed a kiss in Erik’s cheek.

“Thank you, Erik, and I’m sorry you’ve had to go through so many hardships.”

Erik grinned at him and squeezed his hand.

The next few days were spent partly with Erik and partly showing his advances to the Pharaoh. He was pleased to see how fast Charles was advancing on his control.

One evening, after making Erik jump and forget he had just jumped, Erik surprised Charles by asking what was his favorite part of the city.

“I’ve never gone out of the palace, except the day of my wedding.”

“What? Why not?” asked Erik astonished.

Charles shrugged. “Why would I? I have everything I need here.”

“Come with me tonight,” Erik said, taking Charles’ hands. “I know a place that sells the best koshary ever, you _need_ to try it.”

Honestly, there was no need to try to convince him, as Charles deepest wish had always been to go out and mingle with the common people. So Charles nodded with enthusiasm.

“You can’t go out like this. You’ll stand out too much,” Erik said signaling to Charles’ fine clothes.

“All my clothes are like this.”

Erik guided him to his room, and passing Charles some of his own clothes he said, “Put these.”

Charles automatically undressed and didn’t realize he had done anything special until he heard Erik emit something like a wounded sound. When Charles looked up, Erik was staring with his mouth slightly open, but as soon as their eyes met, Erik’s face went completely red and he hastily turned away, screaming, “Sorry!”

They went out, Charles using his telepathy to pass unnoticed. Charles was fascinated with all the colors, sounds and smells. It was almost too much. People coming and going, each with something they had to do.

“You okay?” Erik asked, squeezing his hand. Charles absentminded nodded.

After a few minutes, they reached the river. There were people on both sides, families and couples, just enjoying the evening, and several food stalls. Charles couldn’t help but stare at everything. Erik guided him to one of the food stalls and ordered two kosharys. It was, as promised, delicious. A mix of rice, pasta and lentils, fried, with spicy sauce. Charles made a mess of himself while eating it, but he couldn’t care less.

They spent the rest of the evening just walking along the river and talking about everything and anything. Charles couldn’t help but notice the way Erik’s thoughts seemed to be fixated in the way Erik’s clothes were too big for Charles, and Charles for his part couldn’t keep his eyes away from Erik’s mouth, which Erik definitely noticed. But the thought of having to go back to Apocalypse was enough for Charles to turn his head when Erik seemed to be closing the space.

Back at Erik’s rooms, Charles changed back to his clothes, and with a sweet smile and a final squeeze of his hand, they parted ways. It would have been the perfect day, had it not been for Apocalypse waiting for him in his bed.

Charles froze as soon as he saw him. He was lounging on his bed, perusing Charles’ diaries as if he were on his house. Well, he was on his house, and Charles had nothing that hadn’t been given to him by Apocalypse.

“Been busy, haven’t you?” he said in a casual tone that Charles couldn’t parse its meaning.

“I…”

“It’s okay, Charles. I know you youngsters have the need to be ‘rebellious’, just don’t lose sight of our objective, my love.”

“Yes, sir. I mean no, I won’t.”

“Good. From tomorrow on you’ll be with me in the council. I want you to read everyone’s thoughts and report to me any eventuality. We will squash the resistance with such a force that no one will ever dare to rise against me again.”

That night Charles couldn’t sleep. The prospect of finding the secrets of so any people filled him with terror.

Next day, Charles attended court, sat at the right hand of the Pharaoh, _his right place_ , as Apocalypse had said. The first few hours were dull. Charles would tell Apocalypse who was lying, who was hiding what, and Apocalypse would decide on the appropriate punishment.

After a while, there came a man claiming that his neighbor had stolen all his cattle. Charles saw that the man knew the actual true: the cattle had been stolen by the imperial army, but he needed his family to eat and knowing that the God King wouldn’t allow any compensation for any harm made by the army, he decided to accuse his neighbor.

Charles didn’t know what to do in this situation. He limited himself to telling that the neighbor was innocent. The man had to pay for all expenses incurred by the case and as he didn’t have how, he was imprisoned. Charles felt sick.

After all the cases of the day were settled, the Pharaoh approached Charles and said, “Now is the moment. You are ready. I want you to expand your mind and find everyone who opposes me.”

Charles did so. They were well organized and had a lot of support by the commoners. Charles nodded.

“Good. Now kill them.”

Charles, startled, exclaimed, “I can’t do that!”

“If you’re not with me, then you are against me, Charles. So, decide, what will it be?”

Charles was openly sobbing at this point.

“I can’t,” he cried, “I can’t do it.”

Apocalypse slapped him with much more force than he seemed capable of, sending Charles crashing against the wall.

“Then I will take you by force!” said Apocalypse.

Charles was feeling dizzy and even though he tried to struggle when he felt a hot hand picking him up, it was all in vain.

Apocalypse dragged him through the palace until they were in a subterranean chamber that Charles didn’t know of. As soon as the door closed, Charles realized that he couldn’t reach any other mind apart from Apocalypse’s, which was too strong for him to control, and he panicked even more.

In the center of the room, there were two slabs of rock, with the form of two beds. There were strange carvings on both of them and the left one had four manacles on the corners. Apocalypse picked Charles and placed him in that one, the rock smooth and cold beneath him, securing his arms and legs to the shackles. Apocalypse then, with a last indifferent look, left Charles alone in the strange chamber. However just before the door closed, Charles managed to send Erik a cry of help.

Sometime passed before the door opened again, letting in Apocalypse and the Four Horsemen: Elizabeth, Angel, Ororo, and of course, Erik. Charles didn’t look at Erik, not wanting to attract attention.

They placed themselves on the four corners of the room, very similar as the they of the wedding, and Apocalypse placed himself on the other slab. The intricate carvings on the rock began to fill with golden light, and Charles felt for the first time what it was to have another person inside his mind.

He could feel Apocalypse’s consciousness filling every crevice of Charles’ mind, and no matter how much he tried to put shields against the invading presence, Apocalypse simply destroyed them with seemingly no effort.

Suddenly, it stopped. Apocalypse seemed to waver and then disappear completely from his mind. No, not exactly completely. There was still a link in joining their minds.

Charles opened his eyes and saw that it was Erik fighting the other Horsemen what had interrupted the process. However, he was clearly at a disadvantage, fighting four against one.

“Charles!” he screamed.

However, the minds of the Horsemen were protected against Charles’ telepathy.

“Erik, open the door!”

Once Erik did with a wave of his hands, Charles could feel again all the minds against his. He commanded the guards who were throughout the palace to come and fight.

The fight turned and Elizabeth and Angel were defeated, however, just when Charles was beginning to hope they would win, Apocalypse lifted his hands and everyone was expelled towards the walls, as if a bomb had detonated. Charles could feel the impact from where he was, still tied to the slab. Most of the people didn’t get up again.

If they wanted to win, they had to defeat Apocalypse somehow once and for all.

Charles tapped to the link still connecting them and lured Apocalypse to his mind. Once he was distracted, Charles screamed, “Now Erik!”

Apocalypse realizing his mistake, went back to his own body, but Erik, acted instantaneously, and using all the metal he could, he created a spear and drove it through Apocalypse’s heart.

The aftermath was easier than they expected. Apparently, Apocalypse had more enemies, and not even one ally, so everyone agreed to obey the one who had killed the previous ruler.

A couple of days later, when Charles and Erik were discussing what type of government they would have, Charles had an unpleasant discovery.

“Don’t you see, Charles? We can rule together, create the ideal world. With your powers, we will identify and eliminate anyone who opposes us! We are the perfect combination!” was saying Erik.

Oh, what a fool he had been, to believe that Erik would be any different. Something Charles had never realized he had inside him broke. He breathed deeply and relaxed his mind, letting it expand, but instead of only lightly dipping inside each mind, he submerged himself in each one of them. He saw in them the light, the dim, and the complete darkness. It was inside everyone, just waiting for the opportunity to take over. He reached inside his own mind for that darkness and let it expand, and with the freedom it granted him, he suppressed it in all the other minds. One by one. He didn’t know how much time passed, but when he finally reached the last, Erik’s, he could sense that he had been struggling against Charles’ hold for a while. It was in vain. Charles’ power was absolute. Yes, Apocalypse and Erik both had been right that he could create the perfect world, except it was to be _Charles’_ perfect world, not theirs.

He touched Erik’s cheek with his hand, and with a light kiss on his lips and a murmured, “I love you,” he began suppressing the darkness within Erik.

_One month later_

Erik was absorbed in reading the papers in front of him about the shortage of barley this season, when he felt a couple of arms embrace him from behind. Erik smiled and turned to give his husband a peck on the lips.

“Why don’t you leave it at that for today?” asked Charles. “I have some more interesting things I’d like to be doing,” he continued, with a mischievous smirk and running his fingers up and down Erik’s shirt. Erik grinned and stood up, happy to satisfy his husband.

Once again, he had a flash that something was going on. It was a weird feeling, but it was gone as fast as it had come. It occurred to Erik that it had been too long since he had felt Charles use his telepathy, ever since what happened with Apocalypse.

“Why aren’t you using your telepathy anymore?” asked Erik.

“Oh, but I’m using it,” was Charles’ answer, still with the mischievous smile.

“What?”

Was Charles using his telepathy without Erik noticing? He had always felt Charles in his head before. He shook his head. Something didn’t feel quite right.

“Come on, why are you standing there? Don’t you want to play with me?” said Charles, pouting.

Erik didn’t remember why he had stopped. He grinned and chased Charles to their bedroom.


End file.
